


i'm trippin' on my strut, so we can be in love

by ampere



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampere/pseuds/ampere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where it's Jesy's birthday and she wants things and doesn't realize all she has to do is ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm trippin' on my strut, so we can be in love

**Author's Note:**

> It's Jesy's birthday! So I wrote this! With a guest appearance from George and a lot of unnecessary words thrown in the middle. The times and details are probably wonky but you know.
> 
> Title is from Schwick by Cobra Starship

Her birthday is not for another two days but Jesy doesn’t see the harm in an early celebration. Besides, as far as Jesy is concerned, this is just getting the big fuzz out of the way, getting the pictures taken, being seen for the world to marvel over.

Leigh-Anne’s hair is a big halo around her face, skin dark and glowing and more cleavage than Jesy would ever dare to show. Her heels click against the hardwood floor, mouth pursed as if not to get her newly applied lipstick smudged.

“Jade and Perrie are on their way,” she says with a glance at her phone, “five minutes, give or take.”

Jesy nods, leans down to put her heels on, fastens the clasp

“Hey,” Leigh-Anne says, voice going soft and unsure, “you look good.”

Jesy looks up, pushes the hair out of her face, “I would hope so, it is my birthday after all.”

“Not for another two days!” Perrie screeches, runs into Jesy’s room and flings herself at her, ankles hooking under her bum and arms looped around her shoulder.

“Perrie didn’t get the dark color theme memo,” Jade says from behind her, rolls her eyes and sits on the bed.

“Sorry?” Perrie shrugs as best as she can and Jesy staggers back.

“Alright then, we’re all here, let me call our driver,” Leigh-Anne says mostly to herself, waves them away as she steps into the hall.

-

She invites loads of her friends, pretty girls that are thin and hip looking enough that management doesn’t mind if she holds hands with them.

And because she has to make it just a bit bigger, she calls in the Rogue boys, who are all lovely and broad shouldered and tall. Jesy doesn’t care much for them.

She doesn’t care a lot for George either. A last minute decision when her management team finally leeched themselves on the publicity they could get out of George’s little crush on her.

The night is lovely and her cake is the cutest thing ever. Until George starts flinging it around. But it’s still a good way to end her day.

She’s mollified with the aspect of seeing all the girls dressed up. Skimpy and smooth skin, dangerous curves. It’s like an all you can eat eye candy show just for her. Which is fantastic. Seeing all the skin Leigh-Anne is showing, like that’s her gift to Jesy. The legs Jade shows off in her bubble skirt. Shapely and golden, going on forever. And the neck and shoulders Perrie leaves out for the world to see. Snow white, pale and just begging for Jesy to stain with her lipstick, with her teeth.

Most people have gone. Turns out eating cake and looking pretty for the cameras is hard work.

George’s milling around, smile blinding in the dark and Jesy really can’t _not_ smile back. It would be devastatingly wrong not to, not with the smile George has.

There’s seconds of no talking, just a small cool breeze and the sound of traffic.

“So,” George finally says, looks at Jesy from under his fringe. And it’s _pretty_ but not the pretty Jesy is looking for.

“So,” Jesy repeats, eyes already drifting pass George’s shoulder and to the swell of Perrie’s bum under her white dress.

“Right, so,” George licks his lips, rubs his hands together, “I was wondering if maybe…uh…you know…” George stops talking for a bit, laughs nervously when Jesy arches an eyebrow at him.

“Are you ok?” Jesy asks, focus going back to George for a second before Leigh-Anne strolls up next to Perrie and presses her mouth to her ear, telling her important band things that Jesy likes to think are _really_ dirty things.

“Yeah,” George nods frantically, “I just wanted to know if you would like to maybe I dunno do something later this week or something…?”

Jesy’s eyes snap right back to him, gaze questioning, taking in George’s flushed cheeks and the nervous flicker in his eyes.

“Oh,” she finally says, blinks away the surprise even though this is _obviously_ where it all should’ve headed in. She really should’ve seen it a mile away.

“Oh?” George blinks right back.

“Just,” Jesy pulls at her ear, wants to melt into the sidewalk because this isn’t a thing that should happen to George.

George follows her line of vision, straight to the girls and Jesy can _hear_ the way it clicks.

“ _Oh_ ,” George breathes out, then whistles, expression suddenly going impressed and confusing Jesy a bit, “all of them?” he asks.

Jesy laughs at that, at the wide eyes and the way his mouth is forming into a smirk. She shakes her head.

“Sadly, only in my dreams,” she smiles, relieved at how this has turned out.

“Oh,” George says again (Jesy liked it better when he could say more).

“Yeah,” Jesy sighs, wraps her arms around her torso, “not as bad as you think though.”

The talking stops there and cars rush by, whipping Jesy’s hair forward and flapping the end of George’s shirt.

“Friends then?” George asks and Jesy smiles and nods.

-

The next day is quiet. Well, at least it is in her flat. The internet is exploding with the pictures of her night out and speculation of her and George being together.

Her phone buzzes with mentions and a lot of little pleased texts from George himself.

Jesy snorts at them, types out a lot of emoticons and gets gibberish back. So far being friends with George Shelley is fun.

Leigh-Anne texts her links to birthday edits the fans on tumblr have made and Jesy can feel her heart flutter at feeling loved.

She’s not even hungover but she spends most of her day in her bed, in soft clothes and with her phone constantly buzzing.

She forgets about food until she hears the front door’s doorknob jiggling and then the rustling of bags.

“Jesy?” Jade calls, “have you eaten yet?”

Jesy crawls out of her bed, phone in her hand, smile already plastered on.

“Food sounds lovely,” she says when she enters her kitchen, Jade’s back turned to her, fiddling with the stove’s knobs, pans over the burners.

“I’m making chicken,” she says, “pan seared?”

Jesy slides her phone open sees a text from George.

_hey if the four way doesnt work we can grow old together. get some cats…you know the works._

Jesy grins, hears the sizzling sound of the chicken hitting the pan.

_sounds like a plan_

“You have some pepper?” Jade asks and Jesy looks up.

“Yeah,” she says, “up in the cupboard," she tilts her head in the direction of it.

She has to stand on her toes and Jesy gets a peek of a stripe of skin. The dip of her back between her risen up shirt and her jeans. It takes all of her willpower not to scramble up to her and press her thumb against the warm skin of Jade’s back.

“Got it!” Jade exclaims happily, goes back down on her toes and heads towards the cooking chicken.

Perrie shows up next, lifts a tub up to her hip.

“I brought potato mash,” she chirps, takes a bowl out and dumps the contexts onto it, then sticks it in the microwave.

Jade turns over the chicken and adds more to the pan than the two previous pieces.

“Is there a particular reason why you all broke into my house with food?” Jesy asks, leans over the counter.

“You have the biggest kitchen,” Perrie says over the beeping of the microwave.

“And we all have spare keys so it makes sense,” Jade adds on.

“My potatoes came out awesome,” Perrie grins, puts the bowl down on the counter and sticks a wooden spoon dead center.

“Where’s Leigh then?” Jesy asks and the front door jiggles again.

“I heard my name!” Leigh-Anne yells.

“All the way from your flat?” Jade turns around, genuinely concerned.

“No,” Leigh-Anne looks baffled.

“What you bring then?” Perrie interrupts.

“Uh, we’ll I knew you could only make mash and Jade texted me about the chicken, so I got some biscuits,” Leigh-Anne lifts up the plastic bag.

“Sweet!” Jade cheers, smiling down at the sizzling chicken.

They eat it all straight from the pans and bowls and wrappings, swapping spoons and food.

Jesy licks some of the mashed potatoes from her spoon and sticks it back in the bowl.

“Food makes me happy,” she declares and Perrie nods as she picks up Jesy’s spoon and shoves potatoes into her mouth.

Jade picks at the leftover chicken, chewing slowly, “makes me sleepy though,” she yawns.

“Me too,” Leigh-Anne follows, “I never understood why.”

“It’s getting late,” Jesy offers, can feel a yawn coming from her as well.

“Sleepover?” Perrie asks and Jade goes straight for the linens closet.

Jesy always starts these on her own bed, soft and warm and well fed. But somehow in the middle if the night, she ends up on the floor, all wrapped up on one of the girls and snores pressed to her skin.

This time when she wakes up, she’s got Perrie unde her, skin too hot and tempting under her mouth. She shifts around, bumps her nose against Perrie’s shoulder and freezes. Tries to think rationally but her mouth is quicker than her brain and her teeth attach themselves to the pale skin. Perrie starts to move, limbs heavy with sleep, eyes still close.

“Hurts,” she mumbles, presses the heel of her hand against Jesy’s cheek to push her face away.

She lets go with a loud pop and looks down to see teeth marks shiny and starting to go red.

Perrie smacks her lips together, rolls on her back and Jesy swallows at the long column of her neck. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and climbs back to her bed.

-

The girls are gone in the morning and Jesy lays in her bed for a while, enjoys the peace until her phone starts ringing.

“Hey mum,” Jesy answers, digs herself under the covers.

“Good morning sweetie,” her mum’s voice sounds far away, ”just calling to wish you a happy birthday.”

Jesy smiles wide, can feel her eyes crinkling, “thanks.”

“Anyone special you’re spending this day with?” her mum asks, “I saw those pictures and that George boy. He’s very pretty.”

“Mum,” Jesy whines, hates when her mum tries to pry feelings out of her, "you know I have a show in Ireland today, no time for people."

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” her mum sounds unimpressed, “maybe you should ring your last girlfriend, try to make it work again.”

“Mother,” Jesy clips, “maybe I shouldn’t.”

The line goes quiet and Jesy clenches her jaw, waits for her mum to answer.

“Never liked her much anyway, you could’ve done better,” her mum sounds unfazed and chipper as ever.

“Yeah me neither,” Jesy mutters.

Her mums says, “I just want you to be happy on your birthday…well your whole life but especially your birthday!”

“I’m very happy mum,” Jesy sighs, “I get to sing for a living and I have the girls.”

“Right, silly me,” her mum says in a voice that Jesy knows means her mum knows something she doesn’t.

She gets a lot of birthday texts and tweets later that morning. It's still early, but her phone is filling up.

Half the world goes crazy when George tweets her.

_Happy birthday love! x_

Which makes her smile and open her phone to the compose text menu.

_you are playing with the fragile hearts of our fans_

The text comes in before her phone gets a chance to lock itself.

_i know isnt it great???_

She gets a couple more calls from her aunts and cousins, some texts from friends and business people.

She finds her mailbox stuffed with cards and small packages, struggles to take it all back to her flat in one trip.

Some of the cards have money and Jesy is forced to remember the old days when all the money she used to get was like a fortune to her. Now the small amount she collects is like loose change. Oh how times have changed.

Her phone’s alarm goes off and she rushes into the shower. Ireland is calling.

The airport is crowded, washed out in white and full of mobs of girls carrying birthday cards to Jesy.

It’s nice, this whole life Jesy has been handed is nice and perfect. But she can’t help it, can’t help but want more, want the impossible. It’s a horrible desire that claws at her insides and urges her to act upon it, to reach out and touch and hold on to. It’s not the best of things, it’s one of the things Jesy wished she could get rid off.

But it’s impossible with being surrounded constantly by pretty girls and _touchy feely_ girls that pinch and kiss and cuddle her. It gets her stomach into knots and her mouth into a frown. Because she has no idea what they are, has no idea what she is in the whole bigger scheme of Little Mix, of _Jade_ and _Perrie_ and _Leigh-Anne_.

They’ve got a show at the Marquee at Cork, which makes her oh so jittery, but distracts her enough to forget about the girls and what they are and how she knows there’s something going on that they don’t let her know.

When Jesy lets herself think it over, it’s obvious, it’s a thing that’s always there, started with Jade and Leigh-Anne because it was unexpected and they weren’t supposed to mesh but there they were, goody two shoes Jade and spunky Leigh-Anne. And this wasn’t speculation, this wasn’t an _I think_ …

Because Jesy had walked in on them, on her couch, giggling and half naked, flushed and bright eyed in the dark of night.

And _of course_ Perrie was in on it, it was obvious, it would be a crime for Perrie not to be included, not with her octopus grip and frequent kisses. It was one big mess of limbs that Jesy really wanted but she couldn’t be part of.

They sing her happy birthday, the crowd screams it back at her from the stands and she can feel herself go teary eyed. From all the energy, all the love she has wrapped around her little finger but not the one she wants. A mix of happiness and frustration and sadness because Jesy’s life is so hard when it really isn’t at all. And that has got to make her a horrible person.

-

The rush of adrenaline starts to seep out of her system, trickles down to her ankles and she can feel how tired and exhausted she is. The hotel room is nice, dimmed and cozy, full of candies and alcohol. Which are things Jesy likes. A lot.

She means to turn in early, another day of travelling ahead, the fatigue of a flight and a show wearing her down, sagging her shoulders. But she hears the tiny beep of her lock being opened and soft footsteps, muffled from the carpet, little hushes that sound like Perrie trying not to laugh.

“Jesy?” Jade calls, and Jesy sighs, resigns herself in sleeping late and flicks the telly on.

“In the bedroom,” she calls, watches a cooking show showing her how to make the perfect meatloaf with nothing but water. Or something like that, Jesy has got no idea how cooking works.

“Here you are!” Leigh-Anne flings the door open, flops on the end of Jesy’s bed and rolls on her belly.

“Happy birthday!” she yells, throws her hands up and gives her a lopsided smile.

“Happy birthday to you!” Jade sing songs, glances at the telly and grabs the control, flicks the channel to a late night women’s football game. Jesy appreciates the strong legs more than the plays but at least no one complains about it.

Perrie closes the door, looks for an empty space on the bed and climbs over Jesy when she seems satisfied with her surveying, sitting down, legs crossed next to her, leaning over the headrest.

The game’s commentary drones on before anyone speaks, Jade looks back at Jesy and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“You know what you want this year?” she asks, and Leigh-Anne turns away from the game, mutes it and sits up.

Jesy pretends to think, but the truth is that she has everything she’s ever wanted, there’s isn’t a lot more to ask for. Except of course for…

She licks her lips, can feel her mind going to overdrive, tongue feeling a million times too big for her mouth. She can play it off if it all goes wrong, she can laugh it off, Jesy’s always joking around…it…it doesn’t have to go bad.

“I dunno,” she says, can feel all their eyes on her, “I mean I have everything I ever wanted, right?”

Leigh-Anne gives her a curious look, “there has to be something you haven’t got.”

Jesy can see it, the way they think they’re being a big secret, the way they’re all touching each other, a claim and brag of what they have that Jesy wants.

It feels like time stretches over itself, into a never ending loop that leaves her dizzy and disoriented enough to say what she’s been holding back.  
“There is one thing I haven’t gotten,” she says, almost a whisper, a dare for them to lean in closer and hear how fast her heart is beating.

“What’s that?” Jade asks, a strand of hair falling between her eyes.  


Perrie takes a hold of her wrist, runs her nail over the lines of it, something that does the complete opposite to calming Jesy down, makes her heart jackrabbit and all her senses go to their point of contact.

“Birthday sex,” she says, eyes flickering down to her lap, “I’ve never had that.”

She can feel the shame and the judgment heavy on her skin, blazing over her nerves and trying to melt her into a puddle of the woman she once was. Before all this happened.

Her heart feels like it’s going to explode and end her misery. And then Perrie presses her nail in deeper, leaves the faint pain of a mark pulsing over her bones.

“We can do that for you,” she says, “ok, this…this can happen.”

It’s the only warning she gets before Perrie rolls on to her, knees digging into the mattress, bracketing her hips, mouth skimming over her cheek and slotting against Jesy, a soft shy press of nervousness and unfamiliarity. She can feel Perrie’s eyelashes fluttering against her eyelids, her hands spreading out over her hips, fingers away from the jut of her hip bone, afraid to land and leave marks.

But Perrie’s palms skim over her arm, locked themselves over the tops of Jesy’s hands and presses them down, warm and heavy and insistent.

Her bottoms get pulled off her, her skin breaks out into goosebumps, skin trying to keep in her warmth. She arches back when she feels a hand pressing against her, heavy and warm and teasing with the layer of her pants in the way. She kicks her legs out, hits something soft and solid and hears a small _ow_.

She can't help the grin and it snaps her out of her trance, moves her mouth away from Perrie’s who follows her, trying to get back to her but she turns away, looks at Leigh-Anne with her hair flopping down, shirt rucked up and Jade without her shorts, mouth kissed swollen.

“What are we doing?” Jesy asks after she takes a deep breath, tries to look away from all the skin presented to her.

Jade stops moving, fingers running against the seam of Jesy’s thigh.

“Your birthday gift,” she says, “if you don’t like it, then rotten luck, this is all we’ve gotten you.”

“Wait,” Jesy tries to push Perrie off her, but it’s a weak shove, halfhearted because Perrie is _hot hot hot_ and a lovely weight against her, “ _what_?”

Leigh-Anne whips her shirt off, lacy bra all pretty and begging to be taken off, “we don’t have another gift?” she echoes, turns it into a question and reaches behind for the clasp of her bra, as if sure Jesy isn’t going to stop this if she keeps plowing through.

“We…” Perrie finally whispers, “we were just waiting for you to ask,” she says, breath hot and damp against Jesy’s jaw, “it took you a long while, but I guess your birthday is a good a time as any to ask.”

There’s a small nip as punctuation and then a shift, where Perrie slots her thigh between Jesy’s, a _sweet sweet_ pressure that almost makes her forget and just go on. And this is all she ever wanted to ask for but it’s confusing.

Jade bends her legs at her knee, kisses the soft skin under there and runs her thumbs over Jesy's legs.

"It always felt weird, empty, when it was just me and Leigh. It was a bit better when Perrie joined but there was still something missing, a big gaping hole that just made everything feel wrong. I knew deep down, _we all knew_ you were missing," Jade murmurs.

Perrie starts a slow rocking, pressing Jesy's cunt flush against her thigh, squeezing out a gasp from Jesy as she tries to cant her hips up without meaning to.

"So we thought you would speak sooner, and then you took so long, we thought maybe...maybe you weren't interesting," Leigh-Anne's face gets too close, mouth barely a centimeter away, teeth shiny under her smile, "not interested in us, because we _saw_ how you looked at other girls."

There's soft hands under her shirt and the rutting Perrie's picked up makes Jesy push herself against Leigh-Anne's hands, makes it easier for her when her teeth catch her plump bottom lip and fingers squeeze under her bra.

"And then it turned out," Leigh-Anne laughs, fingernail flickering Jesy's nipple as best as she can under all the layers of clothes, "that you thought we weren't interested."

Jade giggles from her place at the edge of the bed.

"Stupid, really," Jade says, mouth pressing a soft kiss to the fullness of Jesy's thigh before biting down, sucking and licking, pulling at the flesh there, "how could we not want you and your amazing legs."

"Your boobs, _god_ ," Leigh-Anne gives them a squeeze.  


"Your freckles, _fuck_ ," Perrie whines, rocks down harder, until Jesy can feel how wet Perrie's gotten, seeping through her pants and bottoms, slick against Jesy's upper thigh, " _so_ gorgeous."

She can feel it, an electric feeling building at the bottom of her spine, reaching into her lower belly, white hot and intense. She gasps, opens her mouth and Leigh-Anne takes it as an invitation to stick her tongue in, run it over her teeth, the roof of her mouth.

She whines when it feels like it's gotten too much, can feel herself letting go and shuddering.

And it all stops, Perrie rolls off her and Leigh-Anne's tongue goes softer, retreats to gentle licks against her lips.

"I wanna," Jade whispers, and Jesy forces herself to open her eyes and see the way Jade undress Perrie pass Leigh-Anne's shoulder. Soft movements and lingering touches that leave a flushed trail in the valley between Perrie's shoulders all the way down to the swell of her hips.

"Part of the birthday sex gift package is getting you naked," Leigh-Anne mumbles against Jesy's lips, "so get ready for that."

Jesy doesn't have enough time to get ready, feels the cold air hitting her skin, the way she shivers and Leigh-Anne's mouth finds the peak of her nipple, sucking over it, tongue flickering, pressing it down with the underside of it.

"Oh," she whines, her eyelashes fluttering, cheeks blazing.

"I...just," Jade mumbles from somewhere away from her, but her mouth ghost over Jesy's ear and Jesy whimpers when she feels Perrie slipping off her pants.

"Just gonna ride your face, ok?" Jade goes on, swings a leg over and scoots up to Jesy's face barely a second before Jesy nods.

Her phone buzzes on the nightstand and Jesy almost reaches for it, but Leigh-Anne's fingers press down on her other nipple, a soft press that makes her reach up to Jade's clit.

"Yeah," Jade sighs, rolls her hips down, feels Jesy's nose bump along with her mouth and tongue, teeth grazing at her cunt, biting down just enough for it to feel good.

Her face starts to glisten with Jade's slick against her skin, she licks her lips, purses them and starts to hum, gets rewarded with Jade pressing down harder and Leigh-Anne pulling back and blowing air over the hard buds of her nipples.

Perrie's gone quiet again and Jesy thinks this is as good as it gets before she feels a hand crawling up her thigh, a lone finger running along her wet folds, touching around her clit, all the way down and pressing against her opening, the tip of her finger just wiggling in.

She gasps into Jade who moans in return. Jesy looks up at that, sees that Jade is still in her sports bra, straps falling past her shoulders. She stretches her arms up, fingers gripping the straps and pulling them down until the bra slides down, and she can see the flatness of Jade's chest, the soft dustiness of her nipples, hard and aching looking.

She can feel Leigh-Anne pressing a smirk against the bumps of her ribs, teeth scraping all the way down to the flare of her hip when Jesy thumbs over both of Jade's nipples and the girl slumps forward, hands going for the headboard.

Perrie pushes Jesy's thighs further apart, rolls her tongue against Jesy and slides a finger in her, stroking and curving against her inner walls.

" _God_ ," Jesy breathes, rocks her hips down against Perrie's fingers and mouth, cries out when Perrie's tongue finds its way alongside her fingers, wet and slick and hot.

She turns her face to the inside of Jade's thigh, Jesy's nose running the wetness of Jade over the soft skin there.

Jade makes an impatient sound, clicks her tongue, drops her head down to look at Jesy. Who gets the hint and starts licking back into her.

Her legs kick out and spasm when she comes. Perrie wiggles in a third finger, tongue curling around them and her other hand rubbing against her clit. She cants her hips high and presses her cunt hard against Perrie's face, thighs quivering and squeezing against the sides of her head.

Leigh-Anne laughs against Jesy's navel, which is not entirely unpleasant but it makes her shiver at how sensitive her skin feels. Her arms drop and she pushes at Jade's slim hips, manages to get her to move away from her face and just under her chest. Still wet and dripping from not coming yet.

But Jade still kisses her and Perrie pinches at the jut of her hip. Leigh-Anne swooping down to kiss her and taste Jesy from her mouth.

"Good present, right?" Jade asks, glasses askew, hair wild looking. Jesy nods, confused but worn out and happy.

"Now you get to watch," Leigh-Anne chimes in.

Jesy's eyes go wide and she realizes what they're moving around for, Perrie turning around and hips hovering over Leigh-Anne's mouth, her own mouth already opening to start working at Leigh-Anne.

"We should do that next," Jade flops down next to her, eyes sleepy, hand trailing down her stomach. Jesy can see the way the muscles in her stomach jump in anticipation.

" _69_?" Jesy chokes, never pegged Jade as a girl away from vanilla sex. Although the record shows that Jade just finished riding her face.

"Have you ever?" Jade asks, looks away long enough from the tangle of bodies and mouths to give Jesy a questioning look.

This is the most ridiculous game of have you ever Jesy has been submitted to.

"No," she finally answers, doesn't fail to notice the way Jade starts palming at herself.

Jade follows her gaze, reaches for Jesy's closest hand and guides it down. Holds it there until Jesy catches enough sense to spread her open with her fingers, rubbing them against her, slick and wet and easy.

Jesy trains her eyes at Leigh-Anne and Perrie, slurping sounds and hums mixing with Jade's little pants as Jesy slips a finger in her.

Perrie looks up from where she's sucking and licking vigorously at Leigh-Anne and grins at them. Jesy groans when she feels the way Jade tightens and spasms around her finger when she finally comes.

Her fingers comes out with a wet _pop_ and Jade closes her eyes, smile dopey an turns in for a kiss.

Perrie comes first, Jesy hears her chant a small chain of _fuck fuck fuck_ and then gasp. Which means Perrie goes slow and clumsy and Leigh-Anne pushes her off her, turns on her belly with her hand stuck between her and the mattress. And Jesy watches Leigh-Anne hump her hand, legs falling apart and cheek pressed to the cool sheets, mouth hanging open, eyes shut. She comes with a small cry and her hips slam down hard, stay flush against the mattress as the waves roll off her.

The game on the telly is over, late night news flashing misery on the screen. Leigh-Anne rolls over, sighs all content and winks at Jesy when she catches a look at her.

Jesy takes a moment to notice the different states of undress. They're all pant-less. But Jade has her bra scrunched up around her hips. Perrie scoots up against the headrest, night shirt stretched over her shoulder. She huffs and takes it over her head, sunshine yellow bra all pretty and frilly. Leigh-Anne is just as naked as Jesy, but her hair is half up, half down and it looks silly and wild.

Jade talks first. Jesy is starting to see a pattern, "so is this ok?" she asks and Perrie looks away from the screen, as if just remembering what she did and where she is.

"Is it ok if this is more than just a gift, more than birthday sex?" Jade bites her lip.

It's more than _ok_ , actually. Jesy wants to cry and smile and do a silly touchdown dance and scream to the world that finally she has all she's ever wanted.

She takes a moment as if not too look too eager but smiles when it gets to be too much.

"Yeah," she says, "I think I can manage."

Leigh-Anne makes a victory sound and Perrie leans forward and kisses Jesy.

Jesy can taste Leigh-Anne, licks at her mouth until a new taste becomes prominent, one that she realizes must be her own taste.

"You taste like Jade," Perrie whispers, makes Jesy feel hot all over again.

"Hey," Leigh-Anne whines, "you have to share."

Perrie pulls away with a kiss to the scattered freckles at the bridge of Jesy's nose. And then Leigh-Anne is crowding her, curly hair everywhere and mouth feverish and reckless, tasting of Perrie. She smiles into the kiss, until it doesn't let her kiss Leigh-Anne properly anymore and she moves away, makes room for Jade.

"Lemme," Jade leans down, bumps their noses together, "let me taste."  


Jesy shares the taste of all of them eagerly, surges up and clacks their teeth together, almost painful.

There's shuffling around, the telly gets flicked off and Leigh-Anne ends up in Jesy's shirt. All clothes swapped in the dark room.

"You smell nice," Jade whispers to Perrie.

Perrie snorts, wiggles under the covers and closer to Jesy, "it smells rank, like sex and spunk."

Jesy laughs and reaches blindly to pat Perrie's back. She manages an awkward reach. She's ended up in the middle of the cuddle, hands holding on to her, legs and arms all twined around her. She closes her eyes and pretends to sleep. Jesy waits until she can hear light snores and leveled breathing before she reaches for her phone in the nightstand, unlocks it and shoots a reply to George's latest ignored text.

_sorry, gonna have to skip the cats ;)_


End file.
